SILVERADO
by startenchigome
Summary: G now but the rating will differ in later chapters as for a summey well its not you avrage gundum wing sailor moon crossover hehe I was tired of futureistic setting don't hate me couse of this is a western enjoy oh R&R please


Silverado  
Part.1  
Disclamer: I don't own GW/SM I wish I did but ah well but I do own this story line  
  
  
cast of chaters  
Heero=Jake McMander= the shareff  
Duo=Duo Rado=the sharreffs deputy  
Quatre=Jimmy McShane=a cowboy  
WuFie=Jack Derson=the bar tender/the Executioner  
Trowa=Peter Jackson=a cowboy  
Usagi=Sara Rodey= the sharreffs sweatheart  
Rei=Pepper SanReges=a saloon watress  
Ami=Lily Tompson=a saloon watress  
Lita=carman SanJeska=a saloon watress  
Mina=Jesabell Peterson= the duputys girl  
Zeach=Paco =an outlaw=the bad guy  
Traze=Padro Garceia =an outlaw=Zeach's right hand man  
Releana=Kitty Tompson =Zeach's lady  
Lady Une=Casady Miller =Traze's girl  
(A.N I must give my friend Kyle Kortevly credit for coming up with the G-boy's and sailor scouts's charter names but Zeach's Traze's Realena's and   
Lady Une's charter names are mine and Zeach and releana are not brother sister in this story on another note this is not your avrage Gundum Wing   
Sailor Moon crossover fanfic this story takes place in the old western town of silverado where the law and lawless meet where cowboys rome the desert   
with out a care and only two men stand to keep law and order)  
  
  
(Dawn)  
Come on Jimmy we gotta ride.  
Coming Peter  
  
Peter Jackson and Jimmy McShane ride toward the rising sun. Their destination, a small town called Silerado, just over the horizon. The sounds of the new  
morning mixing with the sound of their horse's hoves hitting the desert sand made the two riders realize how lucky they were.  
  
Silverado here we come. Laughed Jimmy as he tilted his hat to sheild his face from the sun.  
Ohh Jimmy slow it down! Peter called after his friend.  
  
Jimmy turned around and looked at Peter nodding his head he pulled back on his horse's reins.   
  
Whoe boy slow down. Jimmy coxed his horse.  
Not so fast there partner in this part of the country you and Flash shouldn't ride so fast. Peter told his friend.  
Why not Peter? Jimmy asked.  
Couse Jimmy where not safe not here in outlaw country.Peter said his eyes shifting from side to side  
When will we be safe? Jimmy asked while pating his horse's neck.  
As soon as we get to silverado Jimmy.Peter said now looking at his friend.  
Whats so safe about silverado its just another towna right.said Jimmy still pating his horse's neck.  
No Jimmy Silverados not just another town. Peter said tipping his hat till it's shadow covered his face.  
Huh not just another town but how Peter? Jimmy asked a bit confused.  
Heh heh they say Silverado has the best shareff and dupty around. Peter told his now confused friend.  
  
As Peter and Jimmy rode through the morning air they could see silverado in the distance  
  
Peter look there it is. Jimmy said to his friend.  
I know Jimmy I see it. Peter answered back.  
  
The two cowboys rode into town and descided to stop and get a drink so the roped up there horses and walked into the saloon once in side they sat down   
at the bar  
  
the name Jack what can I get you two strangers?  
a wisky for me.Peter told the bar tender  
and for the kid  
a wisky for him as well he's gotta grow up somtime. Peter answerd for Jimmy who was watching the pocker game  
two wiskys coming right up  
  
The bar tender poured Jimmy and Peter a wisky and turned to Lily who was serving some card playes there drinks when from out of no where smoke filled the saloon  
and gunshots where herd  
  
What was that? Jimmy asked a bit scared  
Peter looked at his friend and answered. An explosin Jimmy thats all it was no need to be afread  
Ohh.Jimmy sighed in relef and turned to drink his drink  
bar tender I mean Jack.Peter call the bar tender  
yes can I help ya.Jack turned and looked at the new comers  
I thought this was a safe town.Peter said looking at his scared friend  
It is a safe town if I know those two the shareff and deputy are on um.The bar tender answered  
Them what do you mean them?Peter asked  
Paco,and Padro where are you two from too have never herd of them  
Where from Montana we came here for a little safty.Peter answerd  
Ohh I see well then let me be the first to welcom you to Silverado.The bar tender said a smile on his face  
well thank you Jack. Peter said spining his drink  
welcom.  
  
When the dust cleared two men walked in they wore black pants and wight shirts under black vests whit hats on their heads guns at there sides and tin stars fastened to their vest  
  
morning shareff, deputy let me guess Paco and Padro again.  
yep you guessed it Jack. the shareff answered.  
Huh, hey Jack.the deputy called.  
can I help ya deptuy.The bartender asked.  
Who are he new comers?  
Oh those two I never cought their names. The bar tender answered  
well new comers what be your names?The shareff asked sitting down  
umm....well my name is Peter Jackson and this is my friend Jimmy McShane.Peter answered the shareff not wanting to be rude  
and where are you two from.the depuity asked a half smile on his face  
uhh where from montana. Jimmy answered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hehehe cliffy well I'm at a mojor writers block so i thought I'd post it here  
  
Heero: cool I'm the shareff  
Duo: Why do I have to be the deputy  
Heero: don't like you charter aww poor dou hahahahahahahah  
Duo: thats not funny Heero  
Quatre: ok so I'm cowboy thats a switch  
Trowa:... tell me about it  
Wufie: hey star why a western  
Star: I was getting tired of reading story's with futureistic setting so thought why not a western  
Usagi: personly I like the Idea  
Ami: me too except for the fact I'm a soolon watress  
Star: sorry I couldn't think of anythis else at the time  



End file.
